


Barista

by drwory



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Kris - Freeform, Lu Han - Freeform, Luhan - Freeform, M/M, Possible violence, Tao - Freeform, Yi fan, Yifan - Freeform, barista, possibly ot12, zi tao - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 07:00:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11731935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drwory/pseuds/drwory
Summary: Jongdae never used to like coffee. Sure, he'd have an expresso every now and then, but he was never into the whole caffeine craze.There was a small cafe by his place that he would go to every few weeks to grab a cup of something caffeinated. But when a new barista started working there, Jongdae found his visits becoming more frequent.Minseok's life had never been all that stable—he only recently found a job thanks to some friends. But he felt safer now, more than he ever had been in the past few years.Minseok had starting working as a barista two months ago. He quite enjoyed it; the pay was good, his coworkers were more than bearable, and the customers were nice—especially the one with vanilla hair.





	Barista

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a sucker for barista au's so I thought I'd try to write one myself, but give it a little twist.

Jongdae never used to like coffee. Sure, he'd have an expresso every now and then, but he was never into the whole caffeine craze. 

There was a small cafe by his place that he would go to every few weeks to grab a cup of something caffeinated. But when a new barista started working there, Jongdae found his visits becoming more frequent. 

Minseok's life had never been all that stable—he only recently found a job thanks to some friends. But he felt safer now, more than he ever had been in the past few years. 

Minseok had starting working as a barista two months ago. He quite enjoyed it; the pay was good, his coworkers were more than bearable, and the customers were nice—especially the one with vanilla hair. 

In the past month, this vanilla-haired customer had been coming in everyday. Minseok often joked that he was coming to see him and not for the coffee. He wasn't all that wrong, but he didn't need to know that yet. 

Jongdae thought today was going to be like any other day, but was he totally wrong. 

Walking in to the small cafe, his eyes ladened on Xiumin, his favourite worker. But what caught him off guard was that Xiumin now had an undercut and curly hair. Jongdae quickly regained himself, making sure no one saw him staring. 

Walking up to the counter, Xiumin already had his order ready—perks of ordering the same thing everyday. 

"You look different today." said Xiumin. 

"How so?" said Jongdae and he grinned. He hadn't changed his look in months, did he maybe have something on his face?

"There's more sparkle in you eyes today." said Minseok, being totally genuine. 

Jongdae laughed and a light blush appeared on his face. This also caused Minseok to let out a light laugh. 

"Funny as always, Xiumin." laughed Jongdae and he sat down at a table and pulled out his phone, surfing the internet. 

After a few minutes, he noticed the time and left for his job. 

"Bye, Min!" he said leaving the cafe. 

Min? He had never called Xiumin that before, and the more Jongdae thought about it, the more unprofessional it had sounded. 

Pushing the thought out of his head, he continued down the street. 

-

Minseok chuckled as Jongdae left the cafe. 

"Min?" said his coworker, Sehun, his voice full of amusement and Minseok knew he was going to be teased about it. 

"Stop." said Minseok weakly. "It was cute."

"Cute, eh?" grinned Sehun. 

"Stop!" whined Minseok, but Sehun just laughed. 

"What ever you say, Min." said Sehun going to help some other customers. 

Minseok groaned and went back to work, the vanilla-haired customer drifting to and from his mind all day. 

 

Jongin watched in amusement as his best friend teased his coworker. There was no lying, Sehun's coworker was good looking, but Jongin was taken. Sehun on the other hand... Totally free. 

Chuckling, Jongin sipped on his coffee. 

"Carful," said Sehun, his eyes narrowed at his friend. "If you keep laughing at me I'll take away the discount I give you."

"Carful," said Jongin. "If you keep messing around, Xiumin might take your spot as best barista."

"That's a thing?" asked Minseok. 

"No." said Sehun, eyes still on his best friend. "Jongin just likes to rate us on how we work and make coffee."

"It is a thing." corrected Jongin, ignoring his friend's eye roll. "Sehun, I don't like your attitude. Xiumin is now the best barista."

Minseok cheered and Sehun groaned. 

"Looks like I'm actually going to have to try to get this title back." said Sehun. "No offence to you Xiumin, but I have a reputation to keep up."

"Oh, do you?" said Minseok, amusement clear in his voice. 

"Yes." said Sehun, more serious than before.

Jongin laughed at his best friend. There was no lying that Sehun was a bit competitive, and it looks like he had sparked it. 

-

After a long day of work, Jongdae was beat. Filing papers all day was exhausting. 

Maybe Xiumin is still at the cafe, He thought and walked towards the cafe. 

When he entered, he saw Xiumin and his coworkers crowding around a man with two cups in front of him. The man brought one cup up to his lips, drinking some, then doing to the same with the second one. 

The shop was filled with buzz and anticipation. Even Jongdae was curious on what was going on. 

"Minseok is the better barista." said the man and the cafe burst into cheers. The most noticeable was Xiumin. Jongdae thought that way Xiumin did a little victory dance was adorable, he thought how gummy Xiumin's smile was was adorable. 

Jongdae quickly snapped out of his trance and walked a little further into the cafe. 

Xiumin's eyes met his own and his smile seemed to grow more—if that was even possible.

"The usual?" asked Xiumin and Jongdae nodded. 

When Xiumin came back with his drink, Jongdae asked him what was going on. 

"Oh, Sehun's friend, Jongin," said Xiumin. "He had always labelled Sehun as the best barista, but today I somehow managed to take that title."

"Well," smiled Jongdae. "I could have told you that myself."

Minseok laughed and covered his mouth with the back of his hand. 

"Hey, I'm actually about to head out of here." said Xiumin. "Want to walk together?"

"Sure." said Jongdae, his lips curving up into a small smile. 

Grabbing his coat, Minseok waved bye to his coworkers and walked out of the cafe with his favourite customer. 

"Oh!" said Minseok, sudden realization hitting him. "I don't know your name."

"Right." laughed Jongdae. He had totally forgotten that the barista didn't know his name. "Jongdae."

Minseok smiled and the two continued to walk. 

"This is my building." said Jongdae.

Minseok looked up at the building. It was nice. It didn't look overly expensive, but it also didn't look cheap. 

Minseok nodded and went to say goodbye when Jongdae spoke first. 

"Hey, if you're not too busy tomorrow." said Jongdae, his face growing red. "Would you like to go get dinner?"

Minseok's eyes widened. He was being asked out? He wasn't used to these types of things happening, what was he supposed to do? And was going out with someone the best option right now for him, considering recent events in his life.

Jongdae seemed to sense his hesitation. "If you don't want to it's okay." said Jongdae. 

"No, no!" said Minseok. "I do, I'm trying to think if I was free. And I am, by the way."

"Great." said Jongdae and he grinned. "I'll meet you at your cafe at 6?"

Minseok nodded and smiled. He watched Jongdae walk backwards into his building, the two not breaking eye contact. 

Once Jongdae was out of view, Minseok made his way to his apartment. It wasn't the greatest place in the city, but it was the best they could find in a short amount of time. 

Digging his keys out of his pocket, the door flew open before he could even get the key into the lock. 

"You're late." said a man–Kyungsoo. 

"Sorry." said Minseok, an apologetic smile on his face. Kyungsoo was Minseok's roommate. He knew about Minseok's past and he was very persistent on where Minseok was. 

"I was walking back with a friend." said Minseok. 

"Friend?" said Kyungsoo. "Is he trust worthy?"

"He's comes to the cafe." said Minseok, hanging his coat up and setting his keys down on the table. "I actually just learned his name today."

"I know you're usually good at judging character, but are you sure you can trust this guy?" question Kyungsoo.

"I think so." said Minseok and the other man nodded. 

"By the way," said Kyungsoo. "Suho's here."


End file.
